Puyo Puyo Titans
by Triple Factorial
Summary: The Dark Prince took his castle underground, enticing Rulue to seek a way to return it. Raffina is trying to study Nahe Woods as a potential quiz primer. They both find this unusually-placed rock. What they discover from its location proves quite sizable. Contains 50-foot women, doll-sized women, suggestive themes, violence near the end, and likely some OOC.
1. Chapter 1 - Awakening

The sun had just begun to rise, and Lady Rulue promptly rose from her bed. After freshening up like any other morning, she embarks on her daily run around town. About halfway through, she stopped in her tracks. Something was missing nearby. It didn't take long to realize that there was just grass where the Dark Prince's Castle once stood.

"My Darling Prince," the Fighting Queen swoons to herself, "You should know you'll never escape me!"

Rulue finishes her run so she can at least have breakfast. Afterwards she treks back to where the Dark Prince's castle should be and heads out into the wilderness nearby, searching for a way to reveal the castle. Before long, she'd find a peculiar place and a familiar face.

* * *

Head Day. Even Raffina's so-called "rest" day was more than a full exercise by any commoner's standards. Tell her to have an actual rest day like any other person, and _you'll_ be the one having a rest day whether you want to or not. It just meant three study sessions and two exercise ones instead of the other way around. The morning was always the same, however: The typical freshening up and a run to the cafe and back for breakfast. Her first study topic for this Head Day: Nahe Woods.

"Good thing this is first," Raffina giggled, "I'll be done and out of there before any of those worthless loiterers show up!"

With that, Raffina quickly headed out, running into the woods to explore. Before long, she'd find a peculiar place and a familiar face.

* * *

"Okay, so the trees..." Raffina hugs one, unable to get her arms completely around it, "are fairly old. Older than most of us. It'd help if I could find something that can make a notable marker..." At this point, she sees a large rock and heads to it.

"I'm sure the way is hiding in plain sight," Rulue ponders to herself, browsing as many trees as she can in her points of view. It needed to seem fairly obvious, given just who her Prince's quests are always made for. "That looks interesting enough," she says about a large rock as she approaches it.

The two ladies immediately recognize each other at this awkwardly-placed boulder, giggling a little at the coincidence.

"Well," Raffina opens, "fancy seeing you here, Lady Rulue." Indeed it did seem unlike Rulue to be exploring some woods unless she had a good reason to.

"I could say the same to you, Miss Raffina." Rulue promptly replies. She never did bother to ask about how the school was, so she largely presumed Raffina was after beauty like their first meeting.

"I'm just here studying these woods. Never know when Teacher will drop a truly out-there question in her quizzes."  
"A diligent one as well, I see. My Darling Prince seems to have made his castle vanish, and I've come to pull him out of his hiding place!"  
"That must've been surprising news to wake up to." Raffina looked surprised at that remark.  
"You can say that again!" Rulue clenches her fist, clearly annoyed that the Dark Prince seems to be hiding from her, "I think there might be a way to him nearby..."

The two paused for a sec before looking at the boulder between them. It was a rather sizable chunk of granite, roughly a meter in each dimension and rather flatly placed. It didn't seem to have been there for long from the lack of moss.

"Well, I think it might be here," Raffina quips before trying to push the boulder. It barely moved, like something was holding it in place.

"I thought you were stronger than that, Miss Raffina," Rulue says, somewhat disappointed by her apparent weakness, "Let me try." Pushing it netted a similar result. Then the Fighting Queen tries to lift the thing, again to little effect.

"Seems like it's lodged in," Raffina concludes, "which means..."  
"There's something underneath," Rulue pauses a bit, "Get beside me, Miss Raffina. We don't want part of this flying into your face." Raffina immediately realized what Rulue was planning; she was gonna smack this thing open. The pinkette quickly got closer to the Queen, partially because she wanted to see this in person. The Fighting Queen squared up and placed her left palm on the boulder, her right closed into a fist.

"**Rock Punch!**"

The Fighting Queen thrusted her right fist at full speed directly at the granite boulder. It serves little resistance, breaking into sizable pieces. Right afterward, a loud thud could be heard and a clear hole was visible in its place. Some subtle lights of many colors could be seen below within the hole.

"Of course," Rulue comments, "It couldn't be too far from the castle, after all."  
"I'm more curious about what's inside," Raffina smiles, "Seems like there's plenty of gems inside!"  
"Well, only one way to find out."

"_O~HHOHHOHHO!_" both of them laugh gleefully as they enter the grotto below.

The descent seemed to take several seconds before the girls could reach the bottom, and it didn't take long to see why. This was far larger than any ordinary grotto. With a ceiling well over 15 meters high and the walls nearly 10 meters apart, it felt like this place was built for a giant. But no giant could enter such a tiny hole in, right? Luminous, but very small gemstones of ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, and amethyst lined the enormous walls; the colors of Puyo, 280 in all if one bothered to count. The bottom half of that broken rock lay below their feet, clearly wider than the hole. No wonder it wouldn't move.

"Wow," Raffina looked on in awe, "This can't be natural, right?"  
"As I said," Rulue answers, "It's very likely my darling Prince built this place."

As the two walk down the vast cavern, they hear a loud slamming noise. The two turn around and realize the entrance is closed shut!

"What the? How are we supposed to get out?"  
Rulue is hardly phased by the thought of being locked in. "I think I have an idea where this is going... I'm sure he has his reasons." The girls continued to the back of the grotto, where they're met with three indents, two hemisphere indents and a rather small rectangular one.

Once the two reached the end of the grotto, a rumbling can be heard as the bevvy of gemstones seem to melt into drops... then the drops start forming into tiny Puyo and look at the girls. Their eyes light up with hope for some reason.

"Puyoyo~!" one of them emphatically says.  
"Pu-**yo** pupuyo puyo!" another one talks, just as cheerful.  
"Pu-yo puyo!" a third one speaks up, and they all come bouncing towards the girls.

"What are these things saying?" Raffina looks at Rulue.  
"Well, they seem to be glad we're here." Rulue responds... then the girls realize the size of these things, or rather the lack thereof.  
"I've never seen Puyo this... puny." Raffina lifts one up, the poor thing just smaller than the tip of her thumb, "and no peeping!"

She didn't have to say that. The Puyo were easily keeping at least some distance, perhaps fearing they may be stepped on. Many of them were glaring at the wall behind the girls. "Puyo!" One of the Puyo cries out, as if asking for help. The girls turn around again, figuring out what they want.

"Puzzle Puyo," Rulue says rather matter-of-factly, "They want us to make a huge chain out of them all."  
"That's... a tall order," Raffina responds, seeing just how many of them there were.  
"Well, I'm sure there's a way!" the Fighting Queen smiled, ready to assemble a grand chain.  
"Indeed!" Raffina responds in kind, "And if anyone can do it, it's us!"

The two had little trouble controlling the Puyo themselves, but the board was quite large for them; twice as large, to be exact. Their first try at it ran out of Puyo, who promptly leaped out all over them.

"What the-" Rulue yelps out as one of the "piles" hits her, even if it was still smaller than a normal Puyo would be.  
"Just gotta try again until we get it," Raffina quips as all the tiny Puyo that went after her bounced harmlessly off her face.

This kind of process would repeat itself multiple times for various reasons. Some chains would break too early and fall short. In one case they topped out in a column they weren't expecting to be able to; four such columns, not two. It didn't take long to realize there was a second ghost row, as well. Eventually, a bevvy of tiny Puyo popped four at a time in a very long chain reaction, gradually filling the two hemisphere indents with balls of light. By the end of it all 280 Puyo had popped; their respective Nuisance contained in the balls of light. The girls looked on. "Okay, we did it... What now?" Raffina quipped.

Before Rulue could answer, the lights started to very slowly shrink again, accompanied by loud grinding noises. This time, the lights seemed to get denser as they shrank. "They're compressing..." Rulue looks on inquisitively as the lights start to fade away, revealing what appeared to be two Prism Balls the size of the tiny Puyo they used. The two balls floated towards the girls; one for each, resting in their hands.

"How do these get us out of here, then?" Raffina seemed a bit disappointed, "Do they make us fly?"  
"That doesn't justify the size of the halls," Rulue couldn't help but smile, "Think _big_."

Right after she spoke, Rulue and her tiny Prism Ball began to glow for a few seconds. Just as it ended, the Fighting Queen could feel herself stretching outwards in all directions. She was growing at quite a rapid pace, already towering over Raffina who looked on in shock.

"W-Whoa!" she lets out as she takes a few steps back to the wall behind her, "I didn't think you meant that literally!"  
"Huh?" It took a bit for Rulue to realize she was growing, and when it did hit her she seemed quite stunned. She was done growing in just a scant few seconds, ten times as tall as before and her head very close to the ceiling when standing.

"Well, this is an interesting effect," the massive Queen giggled at her newfound stature, "I just hope I can get back to normal with it." As if on cue, the compressed Prism Ball emitted a flash of light. In about a second or two, Rulue was back to her normal size.

"Seems that these things work based on speech," Raffina quips, "So let me try: **Big!**" As expected, now Raffina shined rainbowy hues and also grew to about 50 feet tall. "**Big!**" ...Nothing. "Guess it only goes once. Normal." Raffina reverts to normal size. "Perhaps there's a Small?" Indeed there was, as Raffina shrunk to about 6 inches tall. "Okay, Normal." She grows back up.

"Wow, these are pretty neat!" Raffina giggles as she heads towards the entrance, "**Big!**"  
"**Big!**" Rulue grows in kind and winks, having another idea in mind, "Perhaps we could bust our way back together? Introduce the world to their Puyo Titans in style?"  
"Puyo... Titans... I love it!" Raffina answers as she primes for an uppercut. Rulue does the same, ready to break the now-kinda-small rock with the greatest of ease.

"**Flamme!**" Raffina's fist ignites as she launches it upward.  
"**Rock Punch!**" Rulue also unloads a shot at the exit.

This time around the rock and the ground around it offer no resistance at all, shattering to pieces as the ladies' fists break through to the surface. The huge Fighting Queen climbs her way out first, with the massive Raffina soon following. the Dark Prince's castle was visible again, right where it was before seemingly vanishing.

"Oho! I'm sure we could have plenty of fun with this!" Raffina smiles as she ponders what she could do with this new power.  
"Agreed," Rulue says, "I've got one idea in particular to do, as well."  
"Love the Puyo Hell out of your Prince?" Raffina winks.  
"That too. However my idea involves you, Miss Raffina."  
"Oh? Are you suggesting a huge battle?" Raffina strikes a competitive stance, really happy with the possibility to spar with her best partner at such a grand scale.  
"Indeed I am. Today, we have our fun. Tomorrow, we gather an audience to witness a massive battle between us!"  
"Sounds like a plan. You're on, fellow Puyo Titan!"

**_"O~HHOHHOHHO!"_** Both let loose enormous noblewoman's laughs that could easily be heard all over town before parting ways. The booming noise made one thing clear as day.

The Puyo Titans had awakened.


	2. Chapter 2 - Touring a Giant Nice Body

Bit of a Rulue x Arle bit, with the natural twist that Rulue is a 50-foot woman.

* * *

"Let's go see what the Dark Prince is up to today."

"Guu!"

Arle took her typical trot down to the Dark Prince's castle, her beloved Carbuncle atop her shoulder... but she could tell from quite a ways away there was a big plot of land in its place. "Wha?" was all Arle could let out before the ground around her started to shake. "Ahh! It's an earthquake!" she flails around in panic as the plot of land seems to open up.

"_Gu!_ Gugu guu!" Carbuncle points towards the land.

"Huh?" Arle looks over there and sees that something seems to be rising out from within. It turned out to be the castle she thought was missing.

"Whoa! Is that how he sleeps at night?" Arle jokingly suggests before continuing to head towards it. It wasn't long before she hears some rumbling and eventually booming noblewomen's laughter. "Uwah!" she nearly jumps, "That must be his deed!" She wasn't sure what it was outside that, though it was pretty clear who one of those was. Arle continues her way to the castle, ready to confront the Prince for this predicament.

"My, Arle. Can I help you?"

Arle turns around and her whole head goes bright red. It was a giant Rulue, seemingly ten times as big as usual. Arle always thought the Fighting Queen was quite hot, and to see her gigantic? It really made her flustered, and it showed just by looking up at Rulue's nice body. Arle's meeting with the Dark Prince was gonna have to wait a while. Rulue is already a potent rival at normal size, so to provoke her while she's giant is just asking for a burial of some sort. It was clear that the Prince's plan got the wrong girl, anyway. In a sense, it's like Arle got the day off.

"Owah! R-Rulue..." Arle was having a hard time speaking through all this.

"Oho? Never seen a nice body such as mine this _massive_ before?" the towering Rulue teased, knowing that encountering a giant person almost certainly never happened with Arle before; at this magnitude, anyway.

"O-of course not."

"Guu gugu?" Carbuncle seemed to be asking something to Arle.

"With that kind of body, Carby? Of course she's likely to show off."

"Ah, that I can certainly do," Rulue winks as she brings her right foot forward, landing it directly in front of Arle, "These are my pride and joy, after all."

Arle seemed to be mesmerized by how hot seeing a giant Rulue was to her as she approached the inside of her foot, stunned by the sheer size of it. "Amazing," she says as she feels the giant Rulue's skin, even climbing on top of her foot just to see how small she was to her. "Ahaha! I'm sure you could just step on any pervert that crosses you with this enormous foot!"

"O~hohhohho! You certainly have a point there."

"Can't really get to anything else, though. I'm no good at climbing a slope like that. Could you give me a lift, Rulue?"

"Hmhmm, sure thing." Rulue reaches down with her massive hand and gets a hold of Arle. Her grip is like a crab or beetle, yet alarmingly gentle.

"You know, without the advent of vermin threatening to destroy the town, being in someone's hand can be kinda neat." Arle smiled, quite happy for the kind of scenario she's in right now.

"Guu!" Carbuncle seemed to be enjoying his time there, too.

"Oho! Glad to see you like this as well." The giant Fighting Queen rose Arle gradually up her leg, making sure her little doll of a magician gets good, long looks at their slim and supple stature as she brings Arle to her knee. "I bet you'd go _flying_ if I smacked you with this~!" she quips, pondering just how far she'd send her.

"Well, I _could_ use the practice for getting heavily launched," Arle deadpans, having a very different but quite similar thing in mind. She rubs Rulue's huge kneecap a bit; a body part she's all too familiar with, now at such a vast scale. She wouldn't get long though, as Rulue shortly started raising her up again; this time up to her slender stomach. It's still clothed, but she made a stop anyway.

"Ahhh..." Arle gave the wall of body before her as big a hug as she could, "It must be awesome to be such a massive queen!"

"This, Arle, is the form of what I call a Puyo Titan!" Rulue reveals to her passenger.

"I-it certainly gets the point across..." Arle laughs in embarrassment as her vision suddenly goes rather dark. Rulue had cupped her other hand over the top, blocking Arle's sight, as she raises her higher and outward... then she lifts the shroud of her hand away.

And Arle's nose immediately started bleeding quite a bit. Right in front of her was this Puyo Titan's tremendous tits, each handily larger than her whole body! The fact that Rulue was teasing her with her stunning rack took Arle aback. She always thought she'd reserve such for her charming Prince, even if they've showered together.

"Owaa**aaaaah!**" Arle yelled, her eyes wide open. She smiled as she let her nose run for a bit; just to make sure Rulue saw it, which she did.

"**O~HOHHOHHO!** Someone certainly enjoys these," the massive queen lets out an equally huge laugh, swaying her breasts back and forth to Arle's apparent delight.

"Seeing such a nice body so huge like this," Arle's nosebleed gets worse with all the teasing, "It's just too much!" she finally pinches her nose to stop all the bleeding. Poor little mage must've lost at least a pint to those boobs.

After a while of holding her nose, Arle finally states the obvious, "Shouldn't you be saving this stuff for your Prince?"

"Well, this ability is quite new. Some time to get a feel for it is in order before I show this to my darling Prince tonight. As for now... _I'll have fun with you!_"

"J... Just a sec..." Arle uses some magic to clean all the blood off her front, shortly before Carbuncle taps her side, "What is it, Carby?"  
"Guuu..."  
"You're tired? I guess we did get up early..."  
"Guugguguu!" Carbuncle suddenly jumps up to Arle's head and dives straight into Rulue's cleavage, plushly bouncing off the soft walls as he gets all comfy.

"He wants you to take us home," Arle sheepishly giggles.

"Well, be sure to enjoy the ride!" With a big grin on her face, Rulue gracefully turns Arle around and inserts her into her immense valley, right near Carbuncle. The only part of Arle not smushed in between them was her head, which peeked out so Arle could get a boobs' eye view of the world below. What really got Arle roused was how they felt. Firm enough to securely hold her, yet soft as a Puyo, and so warm they can soothe someone to the soul. Rulue's breasts felt fantastic at this scale.

"Ahhh... It's so warm and comfy in here you could just fall asleep, eh Carby?"  
"Zzzz... Guuu... Zzzz... Guuu..." Sounds like a yes.

The towering queen giggles as she begins walking. Rulue's every pace brings this subtle bounce to her bust, gently rocking her passengers up and down ever so slightly.

"Whee-hee!" Arle smiles, "This is an awesome way to travel!"


	3. Chapter 3 - A Little Exercise

Solo Raffina chapter. If you want to follow along, look up "Greatist Stability Ball Exercises" (minus the quotes).  
Due to a recent change in the site's ordering, she goes Lower Body - Upper Body - Core.

* * *

"Normal," Raffina didn't want to cause a big ruckus at the same time as Rulue just yet. Raffina's next exercise regimen was coming up soon, so she had to get home in time for it. As she does, she encounters a stray yellow Puyo wandering around; cheerful-looking as it always is. It was then that Raffina got an idea of a way to mix up her exercise planning for today.

"Hey you! Come here," she smiles as she calls the Puyo to her.  
"Puyo?" it responds out of curiosity.  
"Yeah, get up here," Raffina lowers down her hand to offer a ride of sorts.  
"Yo," the Puyo says in a rather why-not attitude and bounces its way into her hand. It's not like she could pop a single one, right?

Raffina quickly cups the Puyo and holds it close to her as she heads home, putting on a bright smile like she had something great coming up. She'd only turn the usual number of heads at normal size, however.

"You are one lucky little Puyo, you now that?" she cheerfully remarks as she gets home, winking at the little guy as she heads to an empty sector of wall with a rather large ball nearby.

"Normally I use that ball for all this, but today... I'm thinking of a small change," Raffina lets the Puyo down at the wall as her body glows... and shrinks down to where the Puyo is about as big to her as the ball was beforehand, "Today, YOU get to be the ball."

Raffina couldn't help but giggle as she approaches the now quite sizable to her yellow Puyo. She hoists it up in front and above her head as she makes a good 500 squats.

Yes, five **hundred**. This is a lady who can do _ten sets of a thousand_ push-ups, so such seemingly impossible numbers were nothing to her.

Raffina puts the Puyo between her back and the wall for 500 more squats, this time rolling it up and down her back. "Pretty simple so far," Raffina smirks, "but we're just getting started."

The little beauty lifts the Puyo and puts it right between her incredibly toned legs, squeezing on it as she squats down one more time. This rather lovely-looking experience seemed to last forever; several minutes as the lady starts breaking into a sweat. "Ahaha!" Raffina giggles, "Bet you're having as much fun as I am!"

She finally lets go, backing up a bit and lying down with her feet on the ball. The lady brings her knees and back up from here, giving the yellow Puyo quite the view of her refined - if rather large - rear end. A 500-pack of those and Raffina did some more squats, this pack swinging the ball from its starting position to one of her feet and back then the other foot.

Raffina lays the Puyo down and turns around, putting a foot on the Puyo as she makes a bunch of lunges down. Finally, the exercising lady lays down on the Puyo stomach-down, hands on the floor as she lifts her legs up and down gradually many times. "There we go, for sure~," she quips, seemingly casual despite a regimen that would break most people.

The little lady crawled forward a bit, leaving the Puyo at her calves for a bevvy of push-ups; at least a few hundred. She rests her elbows on it, hands clasped together, and extends her legs out for another long session of really taxing stillness. Once Raffina finishes, she gets up to her knees and starts to roll it out back and forth from that and near full extension outward. The beauty then puts the Puyo on her stomach and extends her back for many repetitions. Raffina giggles a bit, "Sure beats a battle, doesn't it?"

After sitting on the ball, Raffina holds it from behind as she dips down and up from right in front of the Puyo, her beautiful behind teasingly close. Afterwards, she lays down on it belly-first and walks forward on her hands until her Puyo ball is at her feet. She then raises her hips skyward by pulling her feet in, winking at her ball as she gets back to her starting position for her next of 249 reps of the normally-dreaded pike.

Finally starting to sweat a sizable amount, the little beauty lies down with her feet on the ball for a bunch of V-shaped sit-ups; each at least a minute long, too. "Now then, let's do something I'm sure you'll like!" Raffina sits on the Puyo and starts to bounce her booty up and down from it for what must've felt like an hour; precisely 2424 bounces of her rear end to the yellow jelly.

She takes the Puyo in her hands and lies down with it held overhead. She then lifts her arms and legs and puts the Puyo between her ankles before lying back down. She does it again, this time taking the Puyo back to her hands. Rinse and repeat this a couple hundred times, and she goes back to her push-up position. This time, she brings the Puyo towards her by tucking in her knees to be right below her rear. "Almost done now!"

Raffina takes the Puyo to a footrest, which at this size was more like a bench. The lady lies down on the Puyo and grabs hold of the footrest, then brings her legs together and lifts her legs towards her chest and back. A lot, as usual with Raffina. She gets up, now sitting on the ball, and throws some enthusiastic ski steps among it all.

The tiny lady finally gets to her feet and brings the Puyo above her head. She then bends one knee and brings the Puyo down near her left foot, her back remaining straight. She then gets back to starting position and repeats to her right foot. Back and forth for many repetitions brings a gut-busting conclusion to her absurdly high-level workout. She was covered in her exercising fluids and proud of it; like it was weakness leaving the body.

"I'm pouring sweat, so my physical strength has risen again! And of course, my beauty is also great~" Raffina smiles as she poses in a sense towards the Puyo once she's done.  
"Puuu~yoyoyoyooo~" the Puyo was clearly heavily blushing at all that.  
"Nice to see you had fun too," she giggles, "Kinda too bad you'll forget this like any other normal Puyo." Raffina rapidly changes back to her normal size.

"Now, time for lunch," Raffina takes the Puyo and brings it to her table, where a nice meaty platter awaited her. "After training, meat is the best choice. Though for you... this is more our time to part. I'm sure you'll enjoy popping like _this_ for once."

She places the Puyo on her chair and looms over it, ready to sit down. The view this little Puyo had was nothing but Raffina's butt, each cheek bigger than it and incredibly toned. It was practically a red Puyo minus the anger at this point, loving what all this huge lady has done with it. "Are you _awestruck?_" Raffina giggles, knowing full well this Puyo's last sight was quite one to behold. It felt kinda sad that this was a goodbye, but what a way to pop, huh?

The lady gradually lowered her hips down on the yellow Puyo, gracefully compressing it under her figure as she sat. She too wanted to make the most of this, swinging her behind back and forth with glee. It was like having a soft gel of a seat cushion below her as she enjoyed her meal. That Puyo seemed to be loving every one of its last moments, as well. Who was to blame it, really?

Eventually, however, the Puyo finally pops under her weight. "Oho! Guess my beautiful body was a bit too much. I'm sure it was worth it for the little Puyo, though! **O~hhohho!**" Raffina laughs in delight as she finishes her lunch, ready for quite the scene later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 - Exposition Intermission

A short intermission chapter between the big girls' first and second acts of their day.

* * *

"Here we are, Arle," the colossal Rulue says as she reaches Arle's little cottage. She gradually pulls Arle & Carbuncle from her cleavage, the former struggling to stay awake for the soft bouncy trip.  
"Wow, that was awesome," Arle giggles.  
"You take care now," Rulue smiles as she puts the two down next to the door. "I've got some normal stuff to take care of." The fighting queen rapidly shrinks down to her usual size as she waves goodbye and heads off.

"That was quite neat of her to actually do such a thing," Arle blushes a bit, "That said, I do need to get to the bottom of what happened… That can wait for when Carby gets up."

Arle enters her home and lays Carbuncle on her bed. Not having much of an adventure for the day felt kinda odd, considering the Dark Prince's persistence. She wasn't exactly sure just what to do when one of his plans goes awry before it even reaches her. _What even was his plan, anyway? Was he expecting me to get the ability, only for Carby to eat it? Or maybe it was to drive others off of me? There's gotta be some reasoning behind it all…_

"Gu?"  
"Ah! Carby! You're back up already?" Arle seemed surprised for a bit.  
"Guu! Gugu **gu** guggu guu!" Carbuncle starts guu-ing a bit of a story.

"Wow, that sounded like an awesome dream!" Arle responds after Carby was finished talking, "I'd love to see such a clash of Puyo Titans as well!" She smiles a bit as Carby hops onto her shoulder. The adventuring duo trot their way back towards the Prince's Castle when they encounter a strange rock in the woods.

"This must've been what we were supposed to see earlier, Carby," Arle pointedly remarks, "Bit late for that now." She continues the route to the Prince's Castle, finding its owner nearby.

"You!" Arle yells out at none other than the Dark Prince.

"Ah! Arly!" He responds.  
"Guu," Carbuncle gives out his own "You" greeting.  
"And you brought my Carbunny with you!"

"You made such a mess today, whatever you tried to do."

"You couldn't figure it out yourself? Were you able to find our gems?"  
"What gems? From that rock we found on our way here? And what about your castle rising from the ground this morning? Spill it out!"

"You expect me to unload my secrets that easily?" the Dark Prince seemingly teases, "There are things I keep even from my future queen, you know."

Arle knew what he meant by that; he's taking this opportunity to hit on her. Again. Must've been his Plan B in case his plan went awry like it did. She groans a bit, "How often must I remind you that I will _**never**_ marry you!?"  
"Guu-gu **guggu** guugugu!"

"Hmph. Very well, then," the Dark Prince retaliates, figuring out a way to twist this into his favor, "If you want to know what I did, then dance with me!"  
"Puyo Time!" Arle declares, pointing at the Dark Prince with intent.

A few minutes later, we see Arle stand triumphantly over her stalker, buried in garbage. All the Dark Prince really wanted was some time to figure out a story.  
"Alright, Dark Prince. What was your scheme!?"

The Prince makes a princely sigh, "I shrank a bunch of Puyo down to miniscule size and hid them in a grotto under a rock. I also sank my castle underground and made it so clearing those Puyo together would bring it back. All those tiny Puyo compress into our wedding ring jewels. One was supposed to come back to me… but for some reason that didn't happen."

"And the rest of it?"

"The only thing left to say is that it's clear another person acquired them."

Arle paused a moment to think_…_ it took her a few seconds to get it all to click.

"If only you knew what I do, Dark Prince." Arle remarks  
"Guu?" Carbuncle seemed curious as to what Arle apparently deduced.  
"You dare suggest you know something the mighty Dark Prince doesn't!?" he snaps back.

"It's a pretty _big_ thing_…_ but you'll find out later," Arle smiles, practically teasing him.

The Dark Prince starts to bawl a bit, "You're gonna keep it a secret from me!?"  
Arle responds by echoing the Dark Prince's words earlier, in a rather mocking voice, _"There are things I keep even from my future king, you know."_  
"Don't leave me hanging here, Arly," he cries out.

"You could use some practice hanging," Arle smiles, "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta head home or I won't be able to make Carby's lunch in time." The mage turns around and starts heading back home, leaving a crying Dark Prince behind her.

A bit later, on her way back home, Carbuncle hops up and taps onto Arle's side, "Guugu?"

"Oh, you wanted to know too, Carby?" Arle replies, sure of what he was thinking about.  
"Guu!"  
"So, what I thought was that the Dark Prince shrinking those Puyo down angered them, and their Puyo magic mixed with it caused those gems to apparently allow their holder to change their size somehow. Maybe they wanted some revenge on him for what he did."  
"Gu gu guu."  
"I know that, Carby. So the only thing left to figure out is if Rulue has both of those gems_…_"

"_…_or only one," they both say in unision, Carby's naturally being in Gu.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sizing Up for Puyo Science!

Long one; Raffina plots a test bout to see how being big affects Puyo battles. Friendship Raffina/Sig. Features Raffina's 5-plus-star outfit and Blue Sky Sig from Quest. I know he probably shouldn't be able to fly with that outfit, but bear with me here.

* * *

Primp Town was buzzing with life this afternoon, handily sparked by the boisterous laughter still echoing in its people's minds.

"You hear that super-duper-laugh this morning?" Amitie energetically asked one of her friends.

"…The what?" Sig didn't know what was going on, since he slept through the noise everyone was talking about.

"How are you not roused from sleep by such a sudden, thunderous roar," Klug interjected, "It was like Hoho was screaming in my ear!"

"It was this wicked-loud 'HO-HO-HO!' a bit before sunrise," Amitie answers Sig's question.

"…Uh…" Sig seemed to pause for a while, "…Did something get gigantic?"

Klug looks down in shock from Sig's suggestion, "Why would you conclude that!?"

"I think I had a dream like that once…" Sig explains, "Something about person-sized bugs… and big bugs are often louder than little bugs…"

"There's no way a some_thing_ makes a laugh, Sig" Amitie says as she peps up, "It's gotta be a some_one_!"

"Going by you two, this town is in serious trouble," Klug groans, "How do you think we, being bugs to this alleged giant, can manage to defeat it once it turns hostile?"

"Do we have to assume it'll attack us?" Amitie seemed worried, "They could be as harmless as Tartar as well!"

"Play Puyo with it like any other threat," Sig retorts, "Some bugs can play Puyo, too."  
His eyes suddenly lit up, "Now I get to be one!" he cheerfully lets out, his red left arm raised high as if volunteering.

"Sure," Klug remarks with a rather deadpan tone, "You chuck attacks all over this thing that'll amount to nothing on it. I'll be looking up stuff that can **actually save** this town." Klug heads off.

"I never knew Klug was into mega-monster stories," Amitie quips, wondering why Klug considered Puyo and their magic worthless against a giant.

"It seems unusual that Glasses would," Sig responds, "He probably just wants the glory from beating one."

"And I want to make a _huge_ friend out of it!" Amitie scampers away, eager to meet this giant if she can find it.

"…Huh…" Sig seemed to be pondering something, but ends up producing a bubble. He fell asleep, eyes open, standing up; not an uncommon occurrence for him.

* * *

Raffina had just finished her lunch and was trying to figure out her next thing to study would be. "Come to think of it, the ability to grow isn't that useful if I don't grow stronger as well," she ponders out loud, "And I need to plan for the biii_iii_\- uh, main event regardless…" _Whew! Almost slipped into losing my home there._

The lady vaguely recalled a somewhat recent incident involving a storybook. It seemed to combine Puyo matches with regular battles in a sense; one side played Puyo, the other seemingly fought for real. After a while, she couldn't help but giggle and eventually laugh. "**O-ho-ho!** Yes, that'll be how we do it. Just prevent the little ones from falling and it's _perfect_!"

All she needed now was a little test subject.

With some prideful humming, Raffina heads outside in search for someone she could use as such. It wasn't long until she found Sig napping on his feet again. "You're so lucky it's Saturday," she says about his nap as she clapped onto his sleep bubble, popping it.

"Huh? Wha? Oh hey, Raffina." Sig seemed kinda surprised that Raffina of all people would wake him up from one of these.

"Oh, Sig? You remembered my name," she answers with similar surprise, but for a very different reason.

"Thanks, I guess…" the spacey boy tries to get back on his train of thought, "You hear about earlier?"  
"How could I not!?" _Of course I'd hear my own laughter._  
"It's kinda neat… We get to be bugs to someone!"

Raffina takes a quick look around to make sure nobody else is nearby, then turns back to Sig. She puts her hand on her hip and gives him a big, smiling wink.

"_Who's 'we'?"_

Sig stayed silent for a bit, trying to figure out why she'd say something like that. Raffina, however, had her test subject for her concept. Before Sig could say much, the lady whispers into his ear, "If you can keep it a secret, put on your little bug costume and meet me in the flower field."

"You want me to play bug? I can do that," Sig answers, swiftly heading out somewhere; likely to get said outfit.

Raffina giggles a bit, "He can be such a doll at times," she happily heads over to the planned meeting location.

* * *

The dormant Puyo Titan eventually reaches a field full of several color of flowers. A fairly sizable breeze spun the windmills in the distance. Most importantly, however, not another soul was in sight. "Hopefully it doesn't take Sig too long to suit up," she says to herself before doing a bit of a martial arts kata. Whether it was just to kill time or to practice for her upcoming test was anyone's guess, but it seemed to take several minutes.

Shortly after she was done, she noticed Sig entering the field, donning a brown outfit with a blue glove, a pair of goggles with either a visor or face mask, but most notably a set of huge blue bug wings on his back like a cape.

"Bug-Bug. It's Sig." Well, someone was into the look.

"Oh, you made it," Raffina smiles as she walks to a more open area.

"So… Why did you want to see this?"  
"To help out with what I want to try. Besides, I'm sure it'll fit the situation."  
"It's about this morning, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Raffina winks and giggles, "That **big** noise from earlier…"

The lady shines rainbowy hues for a few seconds and starts to grow rapidly, stretching her arms up to further emphasize her swelling stature. A light giggle escapes her mouth before she stops growing, now a good 50 feet or so tall.

"…was the great Puyo Titan, Raffina!" she proudly reveals to her little classmate with a flirtatious wave.

"Puyo Titan… Heh," Sig seemed to like the name a bit, though it may have been more from his newfound view of the lady. It was a good thing she had an outfit with shorts on for this.

"Like the look, bug boy?" Raffina teases as she puts her foot down right in front of him, "I can help you fly if you climb up me."

Sig looked a bit reluctant to do such a thing, "Not sure if I can get a good path…" Even now, Sig still cared about Raffina's modesty; not wanting to touch a private area, most notably.

"You'll be fine, little guy," the big girl states rather matter-of-factly, as if not worried at all about it for now. It takes a bit for Sig to finally comply, reaching his regular right hand to around the upper part of her boot and grabbing onto it. The spacey boy steps up and gets a good grasp of Raffina's huge shin with his big red left hand just past her boot as he continues his ascent. Sig gets his normal hand up around the titan's colossal calf and pauses a sec.

"Does that hurt?" Sig asks, referring to his hand possibly digging into Raffina's leg.

"Not one bit," Raffina smirks as she answers, hardly feeling anything. It was like the hands of a baby, it felt so harmless.

A couple steps up later and the scaling bug boy got a hold of her knee. He takes extra care not to poke into the enormous Raffina, recalling random letters she'd say when it comes to potential knee injury. Sig had no clue what they stood for, but wasn't going to take any risks.

Thankfully, her shorts were within reach now, making the escalation much safer for her. It did help Sig's climbing as well, but he seemed to be doing fine in that department regardless.

"You're… quite a tower to climb," the bug lover remarks, not too sure what the point of all this was.

"Getting tired already?" Raffina quips back, thinking Sig may be running out of stamina.

"Not really," Sig answers, pretty sure he could get up to Raffina's shoulder at minimum. He was right at the side of her hip when he answered that, just below the white strap around Raffina's waist.

The Puyo Titan giggles, "I'm gonna need you to conserve your energy, since I've got more in store than just a climb," Raffina brings her hand near her hip as she swings her hips away from where Sig was.

"**Enchanteur!"** Raffina cocks her hip back out in full force into Sig, as if casting a spell meant to leave the little bug boy "enchanted" to her.

"Wah!" Sig cries out as he's forcefully booty-bumped off her behind and into her awaiting hand.

"This is for you, little boy," the larger-than-life lady says as she gradually raises her hand up the rest of her gorgeous frame, stopping with Sig right in front of her smile.

"Uh… what's an on-shaun-chure?"  
"An enchanter, namely like how boys find themselves _enchant__ed_ by pretty girls."  
"… I don't feel enchanted by it."  
"Of course not, silly bug. I was just having fun, not casting a spell. Though you could pretend to be enchanted into following my orders for a while; if you want to."  
"Okay… So now what?"

Raffina puts Sig on her shoulder and stretches her arm straight forwards. "Run down my arm and get yourself flying. Get circling around me..." Raffina's smile turns into a competitive gleam, "…_so we can battle!_"

"I don't know. Glasses said we shouldn't be able to do much against such a giant…" Sig seemed more worried about the apparent inevitability of defeat than any prospect of falling from a great height.

"Which is precisely what I plan on testing here," the big girl reveals, "Now start flying so we can start fighting!"

"Hope I'll be alright…" Sig pulls down his face guard & goggles into position. He then starts running down Raffina's arm, launching off her hand, and began to flap the wings on his cape; flying around the Puyo Titan.

"Puyo time!" Raffina states as the test bout begins. Raffina begins a small build, wanting to start light so as to maximize her information.

"**Cyan!**" Sig fires a simple attack at Raffina, which felt like a mere poke in the gut to her. It was pretty clear this wasn't a typical Puyo match, but more like another adventure the place has had. _Huh_, Sig thought to himself as he readies another spell.

"**Neige!**" Raffina keeps her eye on the magically-flying bug-boy and thrusts her palm towards him, unleashing a puff of snow at Sig. "**Sapphire! Cerulean!**" Sig retorts, narrowly offsetting the seemingly weaker-tiered attack. The remaining counterattack harmlessly bounces off the Puyo Titan's beautiful leg. Another basic poke of a hit, mostly due to the offset.

_I must be quite resilient…_ Raffina ponders, trying to figure out just how strong her massive form truly is. She was rather reluctant to attack, hoping she wouldn't basically down Sig in one shot. "**Neige!**" The big girl throws another snowy puff at her target.

"Oof," the surprisingly ample attack landed, causing significant buffeting for a bit as Sig got back to flying. Even if he stayed airborne, it hurt a lot more than a Neige typically does. "**Lapis Lazuli!**" Sig clears his way through with a rather powerful spell for his towering tester. Third time was the charm, as this spell actually did damage to the giant Raffina… all of two Nuisance Puyo that appeared as Rock Puyo.

The Puyo Titan couldn't help but giggle a bit as she effortlessly kicked the rocks into the sky like they were single Nuisance. "Seems my enormous body is about that strong," Raffina spoke of the results she was getting, "But we aren't quite done just yet."

"Another big one," Sig mutters as he builds up. Another Neige comes at him, forcing the bug boy to recollect himself again. He felt fairly battered at this point, but wanted to keep building. As a bug, Raffina was basically his queen sparring with him. He finally starts unloading a big one. _**"Hydrangea!" **_Raffina retorted with a rather small build in comparison, winking at her poor little opponent. "Take it back! **Flamme!**" The Puyo Titan's fist ignites as she throws a flaming uppercut.

"Oh boy," the shot lands square on the flying bug boy, launching him high into the air. He narrowly holds on, gradually descending around face level with Raffina.

"Well then, I've got all I needed. Shall we finish now?" Raffina smiled and raised a single finger around where Sig was, who was trying what he could to mount a fresh offense. "Behold, the _ultimate_ attack!" The Puyo Titan swiftly lowered her finger down on Sig, sending him careening all the way to the ground in a heartbeat.

"Wait, what?" Sig sat up, rather stunned as he looks up at the massive Raffina that just defeated him. Poor guy doesn't realize how lucky he is to have such a view of a giant beauty.  
"Was there _ever_ any doubt?" Raffina boasts her rather inevitable victory; or was it a successful test, "Thanks for cooperating, Sig. I'll be sure to reward you later if you stay mum on this. Normal."

Before he realized it, Raffina was back down to normal size. "You alright, little guy?"  
"I'll be fine," Sig mutters out, "When will I be able to mention this?"  
"You'll know when it's safe to," Raffina gives Sig a hand up as she helps him home.

"If anyone asks, I kicked you a little too hard in Puyo."


	6. Chapter 6 - Loving Queen's Big Night Out

Nighttime had arrived at Primp Town. Hardly any continuation from the start of the day came forth during it, leaving an unsolved mystery and a bit of a sense of tension.

"Mino! Don't mess with anything while I'm gone! I'll be back in the morning!"  
"Y-yes, Lady Rulue..."

The Fighting Queen departed from her home, gleefully rambling on her way to the Dark Prince's castle.

"Ahhh… It'll be so nice to have my Prince in my hands! The flapping of his majestic wings, that sleek and shiny hair, the flawless curvature of his horns… The feeling of his puny body surrounded by my warmth… I cannot wait to see it all! O~hhohhohho! This will be a fantastic night!"

Rainfall. Thunder. Howling winds. It's always like this near the Prince's castle, and the stark change between the outside and in this area always made it clear you were close. "This storm he always has up will actually be quite useful for a change. A perfect way to muffle any screams of joy or powerful laughs I may bring!" Not wanting to get too wet too early or run into any unwanted company, Rulue rushes towards the castle gate and enters.

"As always, such a grand scale," she giggles to herself, "A bit larger than even I can be! But even now, only at the heart will my Prince be able to see my _full splendor_."

* * *

"Seems I need to make sure only my Arly gets there."

The Dark Prince pulled out a catalog, seated on a heart in the Pink Paradise within his castle. Effectively the throne room of the castle, it functions much more as a pocket dimension. Inside, the place is so large there's full-size palm trees and even apparent clouds in the distance. The latter could easily be quite low, but it was clear this place has a very high ceiling and plenty of space.

"A curry gate won't work; the dark mage can still get through," He seemed to be planning for what his next scheme to get Arle will be, "One of the kids will be able to open a Bayoeen gate, as well. And even with this one, there's still _him_ to worry about… So, how abo–"

A couple loud smacks stop the Dark Prince's train of thought in its tracks; the doors to his paradise slamming shut.

"**My dar~ling Pri****nce!"** Rulue happily calls out upon seeing her desire.

"R-Rulue!" The Prince looks in surprise, "This late?"

"I've been cuddling my doll of you, or talking to it every night. But tonight… I can't do either. It's getting washed."

"What kind of lie was that?" The Dark Prince sees through Rulue with ease, "Nobody does their washing overnight."

"Still as sharp as the horns on your head, I see," Rulue starts to get going, "Indeed, it's just fine. Tonight, however, I want to be with the real deal. You and I, atop this lovely paradise. Little heart pillows everywhere… A ground as swell as the greatest of beds… And to complete it… a couple's loving embrace! And you, my darling, will have an _even better_ bed! All thanks to _you_, my dear Prince!"

"Thanks to me!?" The Dark Prince stopped a bit before the Fighting Queen revealed a tiny gemball about the size of her thumbnail. It wasn't until now that things started to click, "Those gems are meant for me and my Arly. Give them back!"

"There's a couple problems there, my darling," Rulue responds, "First, I only have one of these. And second, I have some **big** plans for the other one's holder."

The Fighting Queen glows for a little bit. Once it's over, her entire body starts to rapidly grow outwards. Looking in utter disbelief, the Dark Prince cranes his neck upwards to try to keep eye contact with this enormous woman. He eventually has to fly back a bit as her ample bosoms obstruct such a view. "What the–" It took the Prince a beat to regather his thoughts and figure things out.

"I made those gems-to-be out of a bunch of Puyo I shrunk down," he says in a more mellow tone before going into more of a surprised voice, "But I wasn't expecting them to have something like this!"

"Ohohoho," Rulue responds, "Seems you've really outdone yourself, darling. It's a good thing I'm so giant, because such a big gift deserves a reward just as great!"

"W-wait, you don't mean..."  
"I'll be embracing you like my own doll!" the Fighting Queen cheers out.  
"You expect me to accept that?"  
"You'll need to, darling. Once I take your breath away in a Puyo battle, that is."

Having not made anything special for this bout, Rulue and the Dark Prince are on the same footing they'd have normally. Thankfully for the Queen she had already gotten a fair amount of experience with miniature Puyo, so this was no problem for her to work with. That said, her attacks felt like they were going to launch the poor Prince quite a ways in this paradise once she finally managed to land a solid strike.

"I've… gotta be dreamiiing..." the Prince drops to his knees, head spinning from the sheer scale of the hit he just took.

"Oh, you're not dreaming just yet," the enormous Rulue remarks as she steadily removes her outer cloak, "If anything, this lovely time has only begun!"

The Fighting Queen winks at her beaten little Prince as she lifts him up, "How about a more proper display of love at such a size?

"**Rose Kiss!**" She gives the Dark Prince a massive smooch on the lips, covering much of the lower half of his head with hers. She holds the Prince beside her, hand open.

"**Rack Attack!**" The massive Fighting Queen thrusts her side towards the Dark Prince, stopping just short of him so her breasts can smush her doll-for-a-day on their jiggle. The force was like getting decked by a large wrecking ball with the plushness of a bed around the 5 tons of tit pressing on his body for that split-second.

"**Plush Nuzzle!**" The giant Rulue nuzzles the Dark Prince on her cheek, smiling all the way. She picks up one of the heart pillows in the Pink Paradise and puts the Prince on it facing her.

"**Smothering Valley!**" She presses the pillow, and the Dark Prince, into her bust; smothering him with her cleavage as she swings the pillow back and forth. After a few seconds, she pulls the Prince out of there with so much love in her massive eyes.

"_**Loving Queen!**_" Rulue unloads a wild string of booby bumps, kisses, and hugs. Then she spins around with the Dark Prince at her chest, kicking her sandals off as she twirls and gradually falls down into the pile of plush shapes; her love in tow, lodged firmly between her bosoms. Her beaming smile flooded the Prince's vision.

"_Did you enjoy my technique?_" She proudly asks him, her question met with only dizzied, tearful babbling, "Seems now I'm the one who has outdone herself!"

The Fighting Queen graciously cups what little of the Dark Prince poked out of her boobs as she steadily falls asleep for the night. There are big nights out, but Rulue seemed to take it a bit literal tonight.


	7. Chapter 7 - Finishing Touches

The setup is proving a bit long, so this part is broken into its own chapter.

* * *

"Shall we begin, Lady Rulue?"

It was just short of sunrise in Primp, primed to be a very sunny Sunday. Raffina had just gotten to Rulue's place, both ready to start morning jogs together.

"For such a special bout, we don't have much planned out," Rulue quips as they start jogging, "I'm guessing it's just a regular Puyo match except massive?"

"Not quite," Raffina giggles, "I want the rest of the town involved, as well. After all, what's a giant fight without the little guys futilely trying to attack us?"

"That would add quite the flair to our spectacle. How will it work?"  
"I haven't gotten to that point yet, sadly. I was hoping you had some ideas."  
"I can see why you're stuck there."  
"Even 22 little pings will add up to a lot of damage, meaning they'll have major influence in the battle. We can't have that!"

"Well… how about we reduce that number a bit?" Rulue asks, having a bit of an idea herself.  
"And have fewer people than we want?"  
"No, I'm thinking we have the little ones team up in groups of 3. Like we were in that book."  
"That does sound useful… but that leaves us one short.

Raffina grumbles a bit, "Doesn't help the ratio problem too well, either. Even Mini Puyo would stack up, for sure."

"Perhaps someone more knowledgeable in this would help?" Rulue responds, not sure if they'll be able to figure it out on their own.

"I guess we could talk to Teacher about it. Would she be in the classroom on a Sunday?"

* * *

"Oh? Someone's here?"

Later in the morning, a knocking or similar could be heard at the Magic School. Ms. Accord's day had just begun, and of course there wasn't any actual school planned for today.

"Make sure you tell them this is nyat a Sunday school!" her talking puppet Popoi remarks, clearly a bit groggy.

"Even a Sunday school student wouldn't be this early, Popoi," the teacher retorts as she opens the door, "Miss Raffina? And you brought Rulue as well. Isn't she a bit old for such a school?"

"That's not what we're here for, Teacher," Raffina answers.  
"We're trying to form a special Puyo battle for later today," Rulue says, "but, we haven't been able to get specifics figured out."

"Ah, come right in, then," Ms. Accord offers the two into the building, "You two seem to have something pretty big in mind."

"For sure!" Raffina nods as the two enter the classroom. The young lady sits at her typical front-left desk, whereas Rulue just stands near the middle of the chalkboard with Ms. Accord at her desk as well.

"So, what do you two have in mind for this?" The teacher opens the conversation.  
"We recently got these little gems that let us become gigantic or minuscule," Rulue reveals.  
"So we wanted to showcase these to the rest of town with a giant Puyo match," Raffina continues.

"That doesn't sound like something you'd need help with," Ms. Accord immediately notices there's likely more to this than just a big battle.  
"Right. I want the rest of the town involved in this battle," Raffina chimes in, "even if all it amounts to is a stray garbage here or there."  
"But even at the harshest handicaps and teaming them up, that's just too much harassment to keep up with," Rulue sighs a bit, "We're trying to fight each other with the little guys being practically harmless to us and taking some splash damage from our attacks."

Without even missing a beat, the teacher answers, "Just make yourselves the bosses for the battle."

Both dormant Puyo Titans stood there silent. It was only natural that Ms. Accord, a boss in her own right, would have that kind of idea. It meant they wouldn't take garbage Puyo no matter how many chips the little guys threw at them. And their own battle would look much more real, for instance squishing unfortunate little ones underneath them.

"How did we forget that?" Rulue bends her fan in frustration at missing such an obvious point.

"Now the only thing left is figuring out the odd player out." Raffina keeps focus on the problem for now.

"There won't be any odd players out," Ms. Accord answers, "You two and nine teams puts everyone available into the bout."  
"That even incmewds us, though." Popoi was quick to point out.

Raffina giggles, "One last thing. If any of the little guy teams fall, they'll recover after a while and can get back to defending themselves."  
"Ah, the auto-revive effect," the teacher quips, "I assume that's for keeping the barrage active?"  
"And beating certain folk over and over during our battle!" Rulue proudly lets out, "O-hhohhohho!"

Ms. Accord couldn't help but giggle a bit, "A rather interesting way to display this newfound power to the town, I must say. It certainly beats what some others tend to think up." She loosely recalls a couple other instances of this kind of thing, both primed for some very harsh results. She did seem to trust these two, though; at least a little.

"I was hoping for something a bit more refined… but it'll do for today," Raffina shrugs as she gets up from her seat. The day was only beginning, and there were still a few things to do to get everyone to actually participate. This was going to be the biggest Puyo battle in Primp to date, and Raffina wanted to make sure _nobody_ missed out.

"Thank you, Ms. Accord," Rulue says as the two ready to leave, both quite eager to get their colossal chick competition.

"See you two there," the teacher smiles as usual as the two ladies exit the school.  
"You sure about all this? Who meows how it'll go!" Popoi lets his opinion in.  
"That's part of why I suggested what I did."


	8. Chapter 8 - Gathering for the Show

Getting the gang all together for the big fight.

I won't spoil what, but something here is loosely based on a Puzzle & Dragons mechanic.

* * *

"Shall we gather our tiny witnesses now?" Raffina asks with a bright smile on her face, barely able to contain herself.  
"Indeed," Rulue answers with a wink, "You'll know once I'm in position and ready."

The Fighting Queen headed off for several minutes to a spot in the Nahe Woods, namely where the grotto was. Strangely enough, the big rock wasn't there anymore, and neither was the grotto itself.

"Seems my darling filled it already," she smiles, "which is good. Falling back in there would've been a **big** problem."

A familiar rainbowy shine covers the awakening Puyo Titan for a bit before her body swells upward, Rulue herself stretching her arms upward in addition as she rises above the trees once more. Raffina easily sees this from the town as her cue.

"Are you prepared for such a **big** battle!?" she teasingly taunts the town as she too grows to her Puyo Titan size, then smirks as she looks down at it, "Spoilers: You are **not** prepared for _this much beauty!_"

"_**O~HHOHHOHHO!"**_ both the Titans let out another boisterous noblewoman's laugh. Anyone who wasn't up before is certainly up now, as those familiar waves of noise echo throughout the region.

* * *

It didn't take long for at least one person to appear at the Fighting Queen's feet, that being a very flustered Arle and her Carby. "Again!?" the little mage lets out, memories of the show and ride she got yesterday rushing through her head. She just couldn't look at Rulue right for some reason.  
"Guguu?"

"No need to worry, little Arle. I'm not gonna put you into the valley of the Puyo Underworld again," Rulue smiles, figuring that Arle really liked it when she did that. Their banter was a bit interrupted, however, through a small girl with horns, an angry and frankly groggy-looking little onion-headed beast, and a frog-acorn.

"On! Nio on, onion!" Onion Pixy wags its club near skywards in disgust, apparently from being rudely awakened for the second straight day.  
"Pupupupupukeeeee!" Donguri Gaeru also expresses some negative emotion towards the Puyo Titan.  
"I… I really envy your powerful voice, but… Could you… not wake my friends like that?" Lidelle slowly gets out, not used at all to airing a grievance to someone.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" a rather beautiful-looking half-dragon girl wanders into the mix and spots the giant Rulue, "And that's not fair! How come only one person gets to be such an icon? I want some too!"  
"Hmph," Rulue pouts a bit as she stares at Draco, "You think I'd let you of all people in on this?" The Puyo Titan notices a small object flying towards her and moving around.

"Yo_oooo-o-o-o_!" the Witch screeches her broom to a halt, "What kind of confection caused this?"  
"You'll have to beat me to figure that out. Good luck defeating a Puyo Titan, though," Rulue smirks at the Witch, batting her fan against her hand a few times.

From the direction of the beach, a scared-looking mermaid comes springing out like a quick pogo-jumper.

"Stay away!" Serilly yells out as she hops her way behind the Puyo Titan, shortly followed by three different creatures: Two fish with limbs, one of which has a crown, and a clearly tonedeaf winged songstress.

"Let's make _some_ beau~**ti~**_ful_ **mu~**sic, toge_**ther~**_" Harpy lets out an atrociously bad line so rough even the giant Rulue can't help but cringe at it.  
"You can't just catch and release me on the dance floor like that! **Fiiish!**" Suketoudara yells out, clearly wanting Serilly for something.  
"Thou art not escaping me, mine princess!" the Ocean Prince was just as in hot pursuit, and likely the reason Serilly decided to split.

"At least I've gathered quite the group here," Rulue remarks, "but I can't leave my darling Pri-"  
Before she could finish speaking, the gates of the Dark Prince's castle burst open.  
"Well, what do you know," she smiles, "Speak of the devil, and he will come!"

It certainly wasn't by his own will, though. Two swordsmen, one in purple and one in yellow, were pulling a whining Dark Prince out by a horn each and after a while dragging him towards the Puyo Titan.

"Alright, Prince," Schezo barks as the two prop him back up, "Pull… it out of her!"  
"Right what you did wrong!" Lagnus follows up.  
"Of course you word it like that, you creeper," Rulue quips at the Dark Wizard, "And it'd be quite wasteful to do it now."  
"… Alright, what are you holding from us?" Schezo pauses and yells at the Prince again.  
"Well, she is right that doing so now would be meaningless."  
"But why, though?"

"Simple," Rulue frowns a bit before posing a bit, "I'm not the only Puyo Titan around here, and I've got quite the plans for the other! O~hhohhohho!" The giant Fighting Queen casually walks away towards the town.

"Oh no you don't!" Schezo chases Rulue, with the rest of the crowd right behind him.

* * *

The big Raffina could hardly contain herself, even while doing some push-ups on the road she's nearly as wide as. She and Rulue were on their way to being the biggest attractions in town… well, almost. The Endless Tower is still a thing. _When's the best time to make this town into my runway? __With the power of a Puyo Titan, I could make this town mine to protect! N__o t__roublemaker __can escape __**over 16 meters**__ of Elegance, Grace, and Power!_ The aura of confidence around her was especially bright today.

"O-_whaa_!? Raffina!?"

A very familiar red Puyo hat finally came to the Puyo Titan's sight. Raffina looks at Amitie with a beaming smile on her face as she proudly giggles, "Surprised, are we? I figured such a ladylike laugh could only come from a proper lady!"

"It's quite nice to see you grown so much," Amitie sheepishly laughs a bit at how it took her so long to figure that out. Even from her doing push-ups, the difference in size was startling. Even near the bottom of such an exercise, Amitie still had to look up! She cheerfully approaches the exercising giantess, only for Raffina to blow her back with a hard puff.

"You do realize you might fit in my mouth, right?" Raffina says rather decidedly, "Unless you want me to try some whole _dork_ for lunch! For sure!" Before Amitie could respond, the giant Raffina gets up. As if it wasn't apparent before, now looking up to Raffina almost dizzied the little magician!

As the Puyo Titan stood up, she noticed some ghosts roaming around chest level. "Yu rang? It's Yu!"  
"And Rei."  
"How's the weather up there?" Yu was quick to let a big joke come out.  
"Must be nice..." Rei followed up.

Raffina smirks as the looks down on the two jokers, "Naturally, unlike the Giant Beauty Warning for down there! O~hhohho!" Likening her enormous self to a natural disaster seemed to fit the weather joke, or so Raffina thought.

"What kind of warning is that!?"

Ringo, along with her clubmates Maguro and Risukuma, looked on with varying expressions. Ringo was naturally freaking out, her normally curly hair standing on end. Maguro seemed his lax self, and Risukuma was kinda hard to make out; having a bear head and all.  
"I can't see much love coming from something like that," Risukuma remarks, on his love thoughts as usual.  
"Well, she's not wrong⭐" Maguro quickly responds, "Could you imagine getting a catch that big?"

The big girl couldn't help but giggle at Maguro's question, swaying one way as she winks and models a bit for all the little ones. The swing of her hair narrowly misses a young man in green flying close on a broom, causing some turbulence in his flight. "It's no surprise to see boys adore the Puyo Titan Raffina!"

"You're lucky you didn't just hit Senpai…" a small girl in purple with a red bow and some divining rods snarls at this giantess in disapproval.  
"I'm okay, Feli." Lemres quips, "That's a nice title you got there, Raffina. Perhaps you want some chocolate to commemorate such a feat?"

"Like you can make one **big** enough for me!" Raffina smirks at the Comet Warlock, as if smugly challenging him to try it; a challenge she was nearly certain he'd lose if he accepted. Even a mere chocolate drop for this larger-than-life lady would have to weigh almost 10 pounds.

"Oh! Is someone trying to fall in love!?"

An alarmingly cheery redhead, in her own style of green, looked up in awe at the statuesque beauty before her. She practically had hearts in her eyes at the sight.

"The intensity of the love in you doesn't seem to have thinned one bit being so grown up!" Ally yells out as her purple pendant shines and a distortion in the air starts to appear behind her. The distortion manifests into what would best be described as a sentient mass of outer space taking humanoid form.

"Whoa! What's all the hubbub about... Miss Lovely Kaiju?" Ecolo blurbs out as a purple-wearing blue-haired girl seemed to pop out of Ally's pendant.  
"Is that…" Rafisol says, pausing frequently, "what usurping all… looks like?" She was clearly quite curious about this state Raffina was in and how she got there.

The Puyo Titan smiled a bit at Ally's comment. It naturally took quite a while for the last people to show up; Ms. Accord, with Sig in tow. "Naturally, Sig sleeps through even my _booming_ laughter."

"Yeah…" Sig responds, "Seems even a Puyo Titan won't wake a good alarm."  
"Oh? How did you know the title?" Ms. Accord seemed curious about how Sig figured that out.  
"We talked about it yesterday. Raffina can get big or small with a word. From some gem, I think…"

"And I have _just_ the solution!" a kid with glasses was trying to lug a 6-pack of books; one with a red living bookmark, the rest colored after the colors of Puyo.

"Oh, it's glasses," Sig dully points out.  
"…Klug…" Raffina glares down at Klug, clearly thinking he's up to no good.

"This fresh spell right here will turn anyone that has transformed **back** into their normal selves!" Klug brags out as he has the colored tomes in a star formation, moving in a circle as they open and glow with magic.

"**Retrogradus!**"

A swirling rainbow of magic shoots into the giant Raffina for a while before it, and the books, vanish into her. A bright light shines for a sec, and she re-emerges… her typical 162cm self. Raffina looks around at all the people she was looking down on just a minute ago, then looks at the boy responsible with some serious anger.

"Klug, you big lousy bonehead!" she barks out, starting to shine rainbowy hues as her gem activates, "I had huge plans for this!" Before she realized it, Raffina was growing up again, back to her giantess size.

"Silly nerd," Raffina tries to shake it off as having known all along, "It's gonna take more than that to tame a Prince-forged artifact! _O~hhohho!_"

"What the- but why!?" Klug yells out, "I was not expecting this to be reusable! Now how will the town take this rampage?"

"I'm not seeing any rampaging here yet," Ms. Accord sternly tells Klug, "If things get too out of hand, I'll take care of it. Perhaps instead of wasting 1500 points' worth of Grimoires, you could've trusted your classmate in this."

"Yeah! As gorgeous as it'll be to dominate and even squish you all, I'm sure you little guys will be okay afterwards," Raffina smirks before looking at Ms. Accord, "Also, Teacher? Does that mean we get to _bump down buildings_ and stuff? It wouldn't be a giantess rampage without it, for sure."  
"I'm sure we can get something figured out."  
"O~hhohhohho! This will be an absolutely **beautiful** showcase!"

"Wait… who's 'we'?" Klug lets out, clearly scared at the prospect of a second Puyo Titan. As if on cue, a gigantic blue-haired woman proudly walked towards the gang, with her own crew of little guys right behind her.

"Gathered quite the cast, haven't we?" Rulue says, quite pleased at Raffina's collection.

"With your group, I'm sure we have everyone we need!" Raffina winks at her fellow giantess.

"Well, let's see… Arle & Carbuncle are two, Yu & Rei play as one… That's only 26…" Ms. Accord answers.

"Aren't mew forgetting someowne?" Popoi quips at her.

"Of course, 27 including us. That's nine teams of three against those two, who are also facing each other," Ms. Accord explains to the other little ones, "RPG rules for us, except little ones being defeated will wear off after a while; letting that team start again. Battle ends when one of the Puyo Titans is defeated, the other being the victor."

"Sounds right, now best start teaming up!" Raffina smiles.  
"No complaints here. We'll make sure to make a match of epic proportions." Rulue responds as the two Puyo Titans let it out in unison.

"Puyo Titans time! _**O~HHOHHOHHO!**_"


End file.
